1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an ink jet textile printing method and an ink set.
2. Related Art
Ink jet recording methods allow high-definition image recording with a relatively simple apparatus and thus have been rapidly developed in various fields. Among them, various studies have been performed on textile printing that uses an ink jet method. For example, JP-A-2013-60689 discloses an ink jet textile printing method for printing fabrics by an ink jet method for the purpose of reducing ink bleeding and providing printed fabrics with small differences in the dye concentration of patterns between front and rear surfaces. The ink jet textile printing method includes an ink jet textile printing process in which an ink composition containing a dye is applied to one surface of a fabric, and following the ink jet textile printing process, at least one of a front side treatment process of applying a first liquid penetrant to the surface on which the ink composition is applied and a rear side treatment process of applying a second liquid penetrant to a surface opposite to the surface of the fabric where the ink composition is applied.
However, the method described in the above-mentioned literature simply uses a penetrant, and therefore differences in color development are caused between the front and rear surfaces of the printed product depending on the composition of the penetrant.